Morgan Le Fay (The Librarians)
Summary According to Jenkins, Morgan was the sister of King Arthur. She raised an army and was responsible for both the death of King Arthur and the downfall of Camelot. He also said that she has left a trail of death for at least a thousand years. In 2014 she had a company under her alias Lucinda McCabe. She hosted a S.T.E.M fair to line up highly motivated students against each other. She then provided them and their parents with the Assistant Learning Buddy apps that contained a wishing spell embedded in the code. The contestants and the parents used the app whilst wishing for their competitors to be unlucky, invoking the karmic Rule of Three. This would trigger a magical backlash with three times as much power as was expended to make the competition unlucky. Morgan would then feed from that magic to fuel her magical powers. She was likely the only villain that The Librarians didn't defeat. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely 4-C | At least 4-C, likely much higher Name: Morgan Le Fay, Lucinda McCabe Origin: The Librarians Gender: Female Age: Over a thousand years old Classification: Human, Sorceress, Immortal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Magic, Time Manipulation, Time Travel and Time Stop, Reality Warping, Sound Manipulation, Invisibility, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5. Exists as an an Immortal, beings beyond regular death, almost impossible to properly die or be hurt), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Genius Intelligence, Acupuncture, Precognition, Nigh Invulnerability, Forcefields, Status Effect Inducement, can likely replicate everything any other wizard can do, Absorption, Resistance to: Magic (It was said that no magic in the world could hurt her, which most likely includes Ariadne's Thread), various others | All the previous powers to a higher scale, Acausality (Types 1 and 2), Resistance to: Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Quantum Manipulation, likely others (Immune to the Loom of Fate's influence) Attack Potency: At least Planet level (The most powerful sorceress of all time. Easily defeated King Arthur, who had Excalibur and his crown. She sees the magic coming back to Earth, which would create a huge cataclysm, and potentially destroy the entire world, as a funny matter. Far superior to all the dragons), likely Star level (Jenkins said that her magic is far stronger than basically all of the librarians' artifacts, including the Nemesis Star) | At least Star level, likely much higher (Absorbed so much power that she laughed at what she was before) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Santa), likely Speed of Light (She can move in the void between the seconds. Should be able to dodge attacks from the Nemesis Star) | Likely Immeasurable (Could move beyond the range of the River of Time, from where all time flows) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman physically, likely Class P with telekinesis (Powerscalling from dragons) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Country Class+ (Far superior to Santa Claus) | Unknown, far higher than before Durability: At least Planet level, likely Star level (It is said that the only thing strong enough to hurt her is her own magic) | At least Complex Multiverse level (Was going to be unharmed by the destruction of the Loom of Fate and the decay of all reality) Stamina: Unknown Range: Low Multiversal with her powers (Can use her powers between timelines) | Complex Multiversal with her new powers (Supposedly went even further than what the Loom of Fate could accomplish, which means she went out of reality itself) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (She is one of the most intelligent characters in the whole series, and has created an entire fair just to make students use her app. She was also able to make her plan succeed despite the interference of the Librarians, a group built completely of geniuses. Jenkins also said that she had not been surprised by anyone in the last century. Has full understanding of both science and magic, being able to combine them into one single app. Far smarter than virtually everyone in the series) Weaknesses: Jenkins said that she never lies. Keys: Base | After Power-Up Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Librarians Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Absorption Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4